User talk:Leviathan 89/Archive 2013
Beli Image Hey, I was wondering if when you uploaded was it a pure romanization from Oda, or is it a translation? Please respond, most specifically on this page. 23:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Careful editing different frames together to make one whole picture. Genocyber (talk) 13:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Will do. 14:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you get on Chat for a few minutes? I need to ask you for a favor if you have time. SeaTerror (talk) 20:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Poll Heading Levi, in the last few polls there's been several disputes over people outright asking others to vote in a certain way, to which they have and then later admitted to doing so. The extra line is just an extra reminder that that kind of behaviour isn't permitted according to our current poll rules. 15:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll say it again, that kind of behaviour isn't permitted. Why don't you try and read up our policies before accusing people of "making stuff up". While this is certainly not foolproof, if a user openly admits they only voted for option A or B because X user told them to, then that is a situation where their vote would be removed. "The only thing that is wrong, is when a user annoy another one about a poll when the latter doesn't want to talk about it" - and I'll also say it again, this exact thing has happened in the last several polls and people do not do as you have suggested. They don't resolve it, they don't report it. They just cave in and vote. 00:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Formatting Sure. I'll do that from now on. 21:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Defchris I don't mind him unbanned anymore, but I just don't want to see him undoing any more talk page edits. Please keep an eye out for him, at least. 23:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Sortkey Nice. I'll try and add it. I did not understand the problem with DEFAULTSORT not reading template parameters, though: what would you want to do that you cannot do? :OK, got it. Weird that it accepts parser functions and the like, but no parameters… :Yeah, I meant adding it to the file pages with the bot. The DEFAULTSORT thing was a side comment. :Another, totally unrelated, point: have you got any idea to fix the tab order of the switch template? The JS code of the tabber extension allows one to change the default tab, but it's not possible using wiki syntax… One solution is to import the code in Common.js and tweak it, but I've got no time to dig into it… ::Yeah, that's it. It's not possible per se, but it shouldn't be difficult by tweaking the JS. If you are more proficient than me in JS, this could probably help you. ::About spammers, ok, I'll warn you. Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. RE:Categories I'm sorry,I thought that we shouldn't add the categorie "Non-Canon Characters" only when an article has already a categorie that starts with Non-Canon.I will deleat them. Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy talk '] 16:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature I'm trying but I can't do it 'Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy talk '] 20:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok,I think I did it. 20:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) gave it a try .. does it work? 15:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) no prb, thanks again. 15:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Log Pose again As I said, it is the log from Fishman Island to the three islands. --Klobis (talk) 02:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Belated birthday wishes Hi Levi, apology for missing the actual day as I was away and unavailable over the Chinese New Year celebration period. Here's wishing you a happy belated birthday. Cheers! 05:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jpg Please upload your new image as a png. (I don't think I need to explain the jpg vs. png thing to you). 22:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll do it. I'll check out the program. 22:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) "Size does matter". No it doesn't. SeaTerror (talk) 00:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It was the name of Z's plan, and it was "Grand Reboot" not "Grande Imbuto". Klobis's translation said so. 18:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Raw Episodes I got them from http://thepiratebay.se/torrent/7028233/video_anime_One_Piece_animelayer...11336 He linked you to the wrong one. http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=torrentinfo&tid=393694 01:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature Help I followed your blog for creating a new signature but I am having issues as I was customizing. When I sign and go back to the article, my signature turns to code. Here are my pages: sig, sigcode, example where it turns to code and my preferences - |{ {SUBST:CURRENTDAY}}|{ {SUBST:CURRENTMONTHNAME}}|{ {SUBST:CURRENTYEAR}}}} (spaces added). Thanks for your help. (Written signature) DEmersonJMFM 2:04 March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode Images Here. And there is no Japanese name for Cactus Saloon. --Klobis (talk) 14:03, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned Template http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Unsigned Can you please fix this so it counts IP edits? I tried using it and it displayed as } ( ). SeaTerror (talk) 21:02, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I had moved the forum but I tried doing it on the old forum and it still didn't work. SeaTerror (talk) 22:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Template. Ok,I'm very sorry 13:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I know how to creat subpages,did I do something wrong? 13:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) re. Sig template Yo Levi, WU here! Actually I simply '''SUCK '''when it comes to templates and stuff... My whole sig, coding and all is done/made by someone else (MDM, Jady, Besty), so I really have no idea for what to do even with all the guidelines your blog gives me. Do you think you can do it for me plase? Thanks in advance and hope you have a still nice day! WU out - 16:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yo again Levi! I know that your blog is information-wise, incredibly helpful (and that's what it's meant for anyway XD), but as helpless of a fool I am, I am still unable to do this myself. I know that this is troublesome for you and others and that my lack of skills when it comes to templates is pretty irritatting when I use a custom signature. But since the circumstances is as it is I was wondering if you could help me out here? It would really mean a lot since as I am now, I am totally unable to do it myself. I therefore apologize for being so incompetent. Anyway, have a still nice day, WU out - 13:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Levi, you are the best! Again, sorry for being so hopeless... WU out - 16:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Log Pose Sorry, as you can tell I'm barely active any more. The link you gave me doesn't show up on my computer, could you give me another? That is, if you still need a confirmation after a month. Thanks 19:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) File Problem The for some reason can't be moved. Everything I tried to move it to causes the notification of a previously existing page to appear. I even tried some totally random names to make sure it wasn't coincidence. If you could take a look at it you would be a big help. Thanks. 04:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I just discovered, also can't be renamed. It says the name is invalid no matter what I try to rename it. I don't understand. Could you look into this as well? 23:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) My sig hey, this is Shokoluffy. Can you please help me to make my sig as my user template? Ive tried already and got help from SHL but this is all that comes up... 19:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, see you around! poll date Why does it say that this poll ends on July 28th if it ends in two weeks? 03:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I didn't see the date. 03:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Update Table Hi Levi, I created a table for the pages with broken file links based on the codes you used to make the new section on the community messages but for some reason it doesn't automatically update itself when a page is added/removed from the category. Can you please take a look and tell me what's wrong with it? 14:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't intent to do add it on the community corner, just personal use and show it to the admins that rename files. Thank you very much. 16:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump For this. MasterDeva (talk) 17:20, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Nihongo Templates The purpose of an infobox is for viewers to get the important facts of the article. Besides, there are facts and informations in the article that are also in the infobox. So why not remove those as well. The Nihongo Templates are supposed to be there, please don't remove them. 15:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Question about your signature tutorial blog Hi, Leviathan. I am a user on a number of other wikis (not this one, only because I don't know jack about One Piece), and while searching around, I found a link to your blog. I have noticed many times, especially on the Bleach Wiki, people who make a user sub-page for their signature, and I find it great that you made a tutorial. However, I still have one question that I have not found an answer to. As far as I am aware, if a link to a personal signature template is put into , which has the exact same content for a single user no matter the wiki, any time that signature is used, wikia will look for User:Example/Sig1 on ''that wiki alone. If I am not mistaken, that means that if I were to create the appropriate sig pages on another wiki, and then type ~~~~ on a talk page on this one, it will result in a redlink. Is there an easy way to circumvent this, or do the sig pages have to be created on any wiki you use if that is the desired method of signing posts? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. I must have missed that section. I had to trim a bit of it, because I wanted to keep my the one I currently have as my default, and the preferences has a character limit. But hell, It should still work. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Colored Manga Images Well, i didn't download them. Galaxy did and he linked me on chat, so, yeah I don't have access to them. But if I remember correctly, Gal said that he made an account on a Japanese site with previews of those colored chapters. He doesn't have access to all of them either. That's all I know. But I know they are official. You shouldn't question that. If you want, I can ask him to link me the site. 09:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I will. 11:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying levi, I haven't manage to contract him yet. 14:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) In case you haven't gotten the link to the preview site yet, it's this one. As noted above, registration to Nico Nico Douga is required in order to view them. MasterDeva (talk) 03:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Punk Hazard He said "an island that is not possible to 'log'", so it should be "an island impossible to log/register for the Log Pose". --Klobis (talk) 13:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Interlink Si, hai ragione, però il mio inglese fa schifo... Ma tu riesci a modificare le pagine protette di questa wiki perchè sei anche qui Amministratore? Comunque, hai ragione, anche nelle altre wiki... Appena finisco di mettere tutti i profili nelle bozze, faccio gli interlink ;) Bardak97 (talk) 09:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok, mi pare di aver capito xD Quindi sei admin di tutte le wiki... Bardak97 (talk) 09:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Beh, mi sembra giusto ;) Bardak97 (talk) 10:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) re: Raws I'm not sure if there's any new raws. The images I'm uploading are from my own collection. Galaxy said he wanted to get those images replaced because of the lines, so I thought I would help out. XScar (talk) 18:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Manga/Anime Switch Is there a way to setup a way for users to be able to pick their preference of what will show when they load a page? I'd really like to be able to enable the manga as the default. 10:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Articles with active talk pages Hey Levi. Gal just made this category so I believe it would be awesome if you could make a section in the community messages (and possibly the recent changes) about it in order to keep the users of this wiki constantly informed about the recent discussions. Thanks in advance. 11:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What Galaxy said on my talk page. Also, when the wiki is busy, there might be more than eight active talk pages. 12:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Deleting SMW? I need help with the Soul Eater wiki but don't know what I have to do. Apparently the mediawiki stuff was edited in the past but its archaic now and just clutters up the wiki. Can you help explain or help me clean it up so I can have a proper wiki running? SeaTerror (talk) 21:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It would be easier if you got on chat for this. I tried community central but didn't really get much help. Just told me I should probably not mess with it. SeaTerror (talk) 21:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) regex Oi,Hi Levi,I'm recently experimentin' with regexes that can work on AWB ,.. do you know a site that lists 'em?-- :ok thanks,Multiline should be used in 'advanced' mode right?-- ::Awright,thanks dude,.and did VSTF turn into 'helper's?-- Common.js Hey Levi, for some reason the wiki's clock is gone and I can comment on anient blogs, even the very first blog on the wiki. I saw that you are the last person that edited the Common.js so I figured you might know why this happened. 17:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Just wanted to add, pretty much all switching javascript seems to be not working as well - none of the anime/manga switches work, and "Other Recent Talks" isn't working either. 17:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright. thanks. Btw, since you changed the clock isn't the "Timer CSS" section in this page useless now? 18:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Releases Template I changed it around so the default order was for Japanese but the images are all wrong no matter what I tried to do. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Releases?action=history can you fix it so that the images are in the proper order? SeaTerror (talk) 21:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Language links Hi Levi, I'm short of time these days, sorry. I think you can add the generic link to the chapter box, it's the simplest way. Active Discussions Template Hi Levi, there was a discussion here where use of the Active Discussions template on forums was brought up, and there was agreement to use the existing template on forums as well. Because of this, the Active Talk Pages category should probably be renamed Active Discussions. Given that MediaWiki:Community-corner and MediaWiki:Recentchangestext are locked, would you be able to make the necessary changes? 11:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) We should make a new category for forums. 11:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh I didn't know that, then let's use just one category. 13:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Latest Talks and Forums Hey Levi, quick question: would there be any issues if the recent forums and recent talk lists in the community corner template were edited to exclude minor edits? I took a look at the dpl manual and saw that minoredits=exclude is an option, and it's been bugging me for a while that all the image updating and redlink fixing has rendered the lists worthless. Having the Active Discussions template has helped, but it doesn't make it clear when new messages are on each page. If a wiki policy could be instituted where everyone marks their messages as normal edits and redlinks/images replacements as minor they would be useful again. 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :That would be very hard for me and a bunch of other editors that always have their edits marked as minor. I really don't like that idea. 19:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I was checking for technical viability before I opened a forum about it. We can discuss it in the forum if it's possible, but I don't see any reason for people to mark posts contributing to a discussion as minor in the first place, and they really should uncheck the minor edit box if it's on by default (which is what I do). 19:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::It's really hard to always remember to do that. I do it if I remember to but 99% of the time I forget to unmark it. And by looking at forum and talk page histories I can tell that I am not the only one. Anyway, you're right, we should discuss that in a forum. 19:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Needs Help ... Hi Leviathan ! Um, well, I need help about the switch template. :< They say you could, so please ? I'll wait for you. User Page (My Talkpage ) I have copied written all toggle and switch templates. The one that I don't know is the Java Script, I don't were to put them, so if you can help me, that would be nice. User Page (My Talkpage ) Thank you so much ! Everything's allright now. User Page (My Talkpage ) User with pornographic avatar Hey Levi, User:Rias Gremory changed his avatar to pornographic material after an issue in chat. Since user avatars are a global issue, I thought I'd report it to you rather than the local admins. He's also the founder of a wiki. 02:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Digitally Colored Chaps In Italian Hi Levi, I just wanted to let you know that an italian group has started doing the digitally colored chapters. Here is the link. I figured i should let you know in case you want to read them and/or add something about it in One Piece in Italy. 17:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Not as far as I know. Not yet at least. 18:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Jinbe Since you participated in the talk page discussion, I thought you might want to check out the poll that has opened here. 18:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Centered Portraits in Gallery Templates Your input would be appreciated in this discussion. If you have time available please do participate. MasterDeva (talk) 20:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Poll Template Hey Levi, could you add your coding wisdom to the conversation on Template talk:Poll#Test Poll Category and Other Updates? Thanks! 22:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yet Another DPL Request Hi levi, as the title suggests, I have yet another DPL request. Since Category:Polls in Discussion was recently created, I believe we should add it in MediaWiki:Community-corner jut like we did with the rest and since you are the one who made the tables and probably none of our admins can use DPL, could you please do it? Thanks in advance. 15:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 16:22, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Bounty Trivia Can you add your bounty trivia to the page that you discussed here, so that the discussion can be closed? 05:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Portraits Well, Staw's reverting me anyway now, but the Category description clearly states it's for One Piece characters only: :This category contains the '''One Piece characters portrait images that are used in the Gallery Templates. Remember that the standard size for such images is 120x120 when used, but the image itself can be bigger as long it remains a square, as specified in our Image Guidelines. I don't think the portraits should exist at all though. A bulleted list would be more than enough. 16:34, December 15, 2013 (UTC)